


Fifty Shades of Shay

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Naughty, Shy Haytham, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: A small smut Story about Shaytham inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey :)Sorry if there are a few mistakes I just wrote it while I was sleepy as hell :)Enjoy!





	Fifty Shades of Shay

It was already late in the evening and the sunset was reflecting on the Ocean. Shay stared at the width of the Ocean thinking about various things which were going through his mind at the moment. 

His Grandmaster, Haytham Kenway, was on a mission at the moment. He has been away for a few days now and slowly Shay began to worry if everything was right. Shay decided to go to his Cabin and eat an apple because his stomach felt empty. While he made his was he bumped into his first mate. "Hey, Captain, what's up? Can't sleep?" Christopher Gist asked. "Sleep? It's too early to sleep actually..." Shay replied. "Yes you're right but you look like you could need some rest if you ask me..." Gist said. "Don't worry i'm fine I just need some privacy and something to eat" Shay replied and made his way to his cabin and closed the door.   
He grabbed an apple and took a bite while starring into the candlelight. Suddenly it knocked at the door. "Yes, Please?" Shay said and the door opened. Haytham stepped in. Shay looked at him from his head to his feet he seemed to be alright, no wounds. "How did it go?" Shay asked. "Good, i guess. I have the necessary Information." He looked exhausted and sat down next to Shay. He offered him an apple but Haytham declined Shays offer.   
"Is really everything alright, Sir?" Shay asked while still inspecting him. "Yes I am just exhausted that's all. I am getting old I guess..." Haytham said. "No..." Shay replied while gently laying his hand on Haythams shoulder. "Sir... you seem to be tensed..." Shay said in a soft tone. Haytham looked at him irritated "Yes, that could be indeed.... as i said i am not the youngest anymore..." he replied. "I know something that may help but....." Shay looked away a bit. "And what might that be, Shay?" "It's... hard to explain... but I can show you... but for that you absolutely need to trust me, Sir..." Shay said. "Hell, Shay, what is it? Do you have corpses under your bed?" Haytham joked a bit. He usually wasn't the type to make jokes but he propably was too tired at this moment. "No... Come with me and I will show you but please hold this in confidence..." he said. Haytham looked at him even more irritated. It was the first time that he saw Shay in such a state. Shay stood up and walked across his cabin and shoved away a table which was standing on a dark red carpet. As the table has been shoved away he bent down and pulled up the carpet to lay it aside. A trapdoor has been exposed. "If I am honest, Sir... I am a little afraid to show you....." he confessed. Shay really loved Haytham he would even give away his life for his. And the last thing he would want is that Haytham thought that he was weird or scary or something like that. "And if I am honest, I am a little bit afraid of what may come now." Haytham replied. 

Shay opened the trap door and went down the ladder. Haytham followed closely behind him. "Pretty dark here..." "I know..." Shay said and pulled Haytham close to him "Please don't hate me...." he begged. Haytham just stared into the darkness "Just lighten up..." he replied. Shay sighed and let go of the hug as he lightened up a few candles. Haytham looked around with widened eyes. In front of him was a big room mostly colored in dark red and black. At the side of the room stood various stands with different whips and cuffs. on the other side stood a big bed. "What is this....?" Haytham asked in shock "You torture people here? Assassins?" he asked. Shay let out a small afflicted laugh "No... this is for pleasure...." he said. "For Pleasure?" Haytham asked while he slided his hand over one of the whips. "Yes...I could show you Sir.... if you would let me....." Shay said and stared into Haythams eyes. "But why would someone want this?" Haytham asked. "Trust me it feels good.... please Sir... let me show you...." Shay said and hugged Haytham from behind kissing slowly his neck. "Shay... I don't know if that's a good idea what if someone..." Haytham started. "No one will interrupt.... no one knows that this room exist..... except you and me.... and to be honest I always fantasized to do that with you....." Shay admitted. "Shay...." Haytham said. "Don't talk now...." Shay whispered into Haythams ear and started to undress him. Haytham decided to trust Shay. What reason should he have to not trust him? Until now he did everything for him he ever ordered him to do. So why not let him order what he has to do... maybe it would be a refreshing change. 

Haytham stood in the room with nothing but his underwear on. He blushed a bit. Shay stared at him licking over his lips. "I have never seen you blushing, Sir....and also..." Shay started and reached out for Hathams red Hairribbon and pulled it lose. "..i've never seen you with open hair before...." Shay smiled satisfied while he pulled the grandmaster close and gave him a long demanding kiss. Haytham responded the kiss. "You still seem tensed, Master Kenway...." Shay said and started to undress himself. Even with his clothes on no one could ignore the fact that he already had an erection. Shay tried to control himself as good as possible so that he wouldn't blush that quick. Haytham tried hard to not to stare at Shay. He felt a little bit uncomfortable. Shay licked his grandmasters neck gently while whispering "You won't need this...." and taking off the last clothes of his grandmaster. Now, both of the two fully naked Shay led his Grandmaster slowly over to the bed. "Shay... I..." Haytham started. "Yes...?" Shay stared into Haythams Eyes. "I never did this with a man before..." Haytham admitted. "Just leave me the lead, it will be just fine... relax..." Shay whispered and gently pushed Haytham down to the bed. He grabbed a bottle with some oil and poured some over Haythams body. Haytham closed his eyes and tried to relax while Shay slowly and gently ran his hands over his grandmasters body. "That feels good..." Haytham mumbled. Shay kneeled down over Haytham and massaged him so that he could loosen the tensed muscles. "I know... and it will feel even better soon...." Shay leaned forward and pressed his hard cock against Haythams belly while giving him another wet kiss.   
Shay rolled both of Haythams nipples between his fingers and played with them until they slowly became hard. "Good.... wait a second..." Shay gently said and stood up and after a few seconds he came back with a black leather whip which was seconds before on the stand. Shay gently parted Haythams legs as width apart as it was comfortable. He was already hard too. Shay smiled satisfied and slided with the whip over the insides of Haythams thighs. Haytham twitched a bit and opened one eye. "Don't look..." Shay smiled and grabbed the red Hairribbon and blindfolded his Grandmaster. After he blindfolded him he continued his strokings with the whip. Slowly and gently up and down but never that high enough where Haytham wanted him to be. He moaned frustrated "Shay, you're such a tease..." he sighed. "I know, Sir, but I won't disappoint you, I promise!" he said and kneeled down on the bed right between Haythams legs. He slowly bent down and started to tease the tip of Haythams cock with his fingertips. Haytham moaned desperately as Shay started to continue his teasing with his wet, warm tongue. He slided his tongue up and down and again up and down. With every movement of Shays tongue Haythams moans got more intense. Just before Shay was about to hit the spot where Haytham desperately wanted him he stopped. "Shay, why do you tease me? You said you wouldn't disappoint me..." Haytham grunted in frustration. "Yes, and I will not." Shay said and gently rolled Haytham around so that he laid on his belly. "Sir would you please.... lift up your ass for me?" Shay asked. Haytham was a bit shocked but did as he was asked. "That's good..." Shay said satisfied and grabbed the whip again. "Everything hurts the first time but it will get better...." Shay slapped the whip a few times against Haythams butt but he didn't hit it that hard. He knew that his Master was tired and actually needed to relax. So Shay let it be with three gentle hits with the whip. After the three hits he laid the whip aside and gently grabbed Haythams bottom cheeks to spread them slowly apart. "Don't worry, Sir, I will be gentle..." Shay whispered. He slowly licked with his wet tongue around Haythams entrance. Haytham moaned. He was more than ready but Shay was afraid to hurt him so he grabbed the bottle of oil again and poured a bit around his finger. As soon as his finger was covered with the oil he gently spread it around Haythams entrance and also sticked in his finger gently to cover the inside walls also with the oil. The grandmaster moaned louder slowly grabbing the pillow which was laying on the bed.

"Are you ready...?" Shay asked while he placed gentle butterfly kisses all over Haythams back. He could feel that the tension in his muscles had been gone. All that was left was the sexual tension and lust which was waiting to be unleashed. Haytham nodded. Shay placed his hard throbbing cock right in front on Haythams entrance and slowly and gently pushed it inside. Shay moaned in pleasure as he felt the tight walls surrounding his cock. Haytham also let out a deep satisfying moan. Shay thrusted again and again and with every thrust he got a little bit rougher but he paid attention to Haythams reaction so that he wouldn't hurt him. As they both found their rhythm it was a pure pleasure for both. Shay came into Haytham and Haytham came on the bed. 

"Guess I need to do some washing tomorrow... " Shay panted and sank together on Haythams back. "That was.... amazing..." Haytham said breathing hardly. "I told you I wouldn't disappoint you, Sir..." Haytham nodded "But why are you doing this...?" "Simply to forget....to forget that I had to kill all my old friends.... and because of the innocent lifes i took away back then in Lisbon....." Shay mumbled. Haytham gently stroked over Shays back. "You're not guilty...." then he kissed his forehead "I love you, Shay... I really do.." Haytham said. Shay looked surprised but then closed his eyes and snuggled against his grandmasters back "I love you too, Sir... i am sorry that I am so fucked up and broken...." 

~ The End ~


End file.
